


Метод Глоссопа

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэр Родерик Глоссоп изобрел лучшее на свете лечение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метод Глоссопа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Glossop Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728188) by [Saylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee). 



> Основано на ТВ каноне «Разыскивается жених». Объяснение метода Глоссопа – это прямая цитата из сериала.

Должен признаться, я был раздавлен, когда тётя Агата, само воплощение лязгающих челюстей и острых когтей, определила вашего покорного слугу и его верного камердинера под заботу сэра Родерика Глоссопа, который должен был вылечить нас от «неестественных пристрастий». Так как ценой отказа была вечная разлука с моим обожаемым камердинером, я безропотно подчинился, и в первый день к госпиталю сэра Родерика подъехал преисполненный уныния Бертрам.

Теперь, неделю спустя, разум мой прояснился, а глаза открылись. Здесь, в клинике, я обрёл рай, имя которому было метод Глоссопа.

– Метод Глоссопа основан на том, что пациенту в избытке предоставляется то, чего он больше всего желает, – объяснил мне старина Родди. – В конце концов пациент почувствует отвращение к абсолютной невоздержанности и добровольно откажется от своей страсти.

Я выцеловывал дорожку вдоль широкой груди Дживса, всё ещё потной от наших недавних упражнений, и вжимался бедрами в его пах. Он крепко стиснул пальцами мои ягодицы.

– Опять, сэр? – выдохнул Дживс, пока я слегка покусывал его сосок. Я улыбнулся, прижавшись губами к его тёплой коже.

– М-м-м, да. И опять, и опять, и опять, мой дорогой Дживс. Я ещё очень далёк от отвращения.


End file.
